Jar of Dirt
by Wolf of Summer
Summary: Jack steals C.C.'s heart in an attempt to control the immortal based on what he learned from an old myth.


C.C. ends up in the Pirates universe. Enjoy!

oOo

Jack Sparrow smirked triumphantly as he lifted the small, slowly beating heart. "Jar of dirt, jar of dirt…" He muttered under his breath as he dashed away from the scene of the crime. On the ground, C.C. sighed as she woke up from yet another death to find that her heart had disappeared through a newly healed hole in her chest.

All she knew was that, after dying in the Code Geass universe by being stabbed through the chest, she'd woken up in a curiously rugged little town supposedly called Tortuga. With her heart missing.

_What the heck?_ She thought, ignoring the mental itch in her head that pointed the direction of her missing body part. That always happened when she lost part of herself so that she could find it again and put herself back together. That was one of the advantages of being immortal—she was always whole and perfect. Or nearly always. Like now.

As she stood up, she was really grateful that she could move without needing all of her organs. It wasn't comfortable not having a pulse, but it was still better than that time some quack doctor had stolen her stomach. She hadn't been able to eat pizza for a week.

Back to the task at hand. C.C. glanced around, noticing for the first time just out of place she looked. Her white midriff shirt, white short shorts, and clean green hair probably made everyone think she was an alien. Thankfully, she was in a rather small and obviously under-traveled street. So far, she'd only startled a drunkard.

_Right. So clothes first, bonnet next._ She listed mentally, sighing when she realized she'd have to hide her green hair like she did when she used Zero's mask. It was always _such_ a pain to comb out afterward.

Using the sneaking skills she'd learned over the year (how else did she always manage to steal girl's clothing to wander around the Ashford campus?), she stole a maroon dress and a big black bonnet from a rather unguarded dress shop. There wasn't even someone at the counter.

_They're probably drinking behind the shop._ She thought with disdain, folding the shirt and hiding it in a small pocket on the dress as she changed in an abandoned building. She kept the shorts and her boots on, as the long skirt would cover them.

Okay, what was next on her list? Right, finding her heart. Ugh. Being without a pulse was _so_ uncomfortable.

oOo

Not too far away, Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his docked ship with a large jar of white dirt at his side, observing his crew. He turned and held the jar up to the light, noticing the slightly moving shadow inside the clean white dirt.

_Finally! I have the heart of an immortal!_ He thought. _Now I can control her and her crew._

Of course, Jack was quoting the nearly-forgotten myth that there were not one but _five_ immortal captains in the high seas, and that Davy Jones was just the most well-known. And, being Jack, he just had to go chase the myth because of the huge amount of riches or power promised with the obtaining of whatever mythical object he was chasing.

As he was musing to himself, he failed to see a black-bonneted young woman walk confidently and deliberately aboard his ship. His crew, however, did not.

"Girl!" Gibbs yelled. "What be you doing on the Black Pearl? This is not a place for gentle-women."

C.C. smirked at him. "I can assure you I am no gentle-woman. Besides, I'm just here to recover something that was…taken from me." She glared pointedly up at the ship's captain, whose back was still turned to her as he admired his jar of dirt. Ignoring the pistols and swords that were pointed at her, she roughly shoved the pirates aside and marched up the stairs to where Jack was standing.

oOo

"I believe you have something of mine." A voice came from right behind Jack. He jumped and whirled around, somehow still managing to hold onto the jar as he did so. He was shocked to be greeted by the golden eyes of the creature that he thought he'd stolen the heart of earlier that day. Then again, she _was_ supposed to be considered one of the immortal beings, one of the ones that were controllable if you had their heart. And since he had her heart…

Jack brandished the jar of dirt in front of C.C.'s bemused face. "Begone, demon!"

Said 'demon' simply smirked and plucked the jar from Jack's hands. "If you wish." She opened the jar and took her heart out of the dirt, grimacing a little at the specks that clung to it. _Now to find a way to get it back in my chest. _

As she mused, Jack took out a sword and stabbed her through the chest in a misguided attempt to regain what was currently his most prized possession.

_Ah. That takes care of that. _C.C. thought faintly as she watched sluggish blood flow from her pulseless body. Jack pulled his sword out, and just before she collapsed, C.C. managed to shove her heart back into her own chest.

oOo

Lelouch flinched as C.C. suddenly appeared on his bed. Then he glared at her. "Where were you and what the heck are you wearing."

C.C. looked lazily over at him. "There wasn't any pizza." She said, ignoring his question. "I'm ordering some." And she walked deliberately over to the phone, ignoring Lelouch's sputtering protests.

oOo

Okay, I'll admit that was a terrible ending. But then again, how many Pirates/Code Geass stories do you see?

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
